Incurable
by WeevilFanGirl
Summary: Kabutos life was always the same and he never thought twice about it. That is until Sasuke Uchiha comes into Otogakure and sends him into a loop of confusion and emotions. Full summary is in the Prolouge so come on in and read. PLEASE Promise you'll like!
1. Full Summary and Prolouge

Title: Incurable  
Rating: PG-13 / R  
Anime: Naruto  
Main Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke  
Location: Otogakure  
Warnings: Anguish, Peer/Self/Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Yaoi, (possible lemony scene at the end)  
Summary: Kabuto Yakushi has become so accustom to life in Otogakure that the daily going on's in the village has become like a well oiled machine to him. However a wrench is thrown into that machine when Sasuke Uchiha comes to sound village and becomes Orochimaru's new favorite. Slowly the realization that he's no long top dog sinks in and along with that comes the realization that he always wanted even more of being an emotionless spy. That 'even more' being no less then Orochimaru himself. Only problem is that Orochimaru seems to want anyone and everyone else. As anguish and jealous starts to set in, so do more bad habits then even he can save himself from? Will Orochimaru see the signs before Kabutos desire to feel alive turn suicidal or is the medic beyond any cure?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ok people this here is my story I didn't have room to put it in the regular review so sorry if fanfiction hates me for putting this here but I also have the Pre-story to it as well here so leave me be ff!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"He'll be a fine young boy" The sannin said in a business like tone glancing up at an Ex-teammate and down to the young boy he could see was so clearly under the others control. "But I cant help but wonder why you would present him to me after I left your team so openly"

Sasori gave a small shrug "think of him as a parting gift…" he replied with a smile. "Now go on Kabuto don't leave your new master waiting" He gave a small nudge to a boy who couldent be more then 5 years of age. Garbed in little more then rags and a pair of broken glasses at least 2 times to big for him half falling off his face from not fitting properly behind his ears.

The child looked up at Sasori unsure at first before hesitantly nodding and going over to the much taller snake like man quickly, his hair that was pulled back in a very sad attempt at a ponytail flopping clumsily at every step he took.

Orochimaru simply raised a brow what seemed to be a twisted smile that looked nearly half forced upon his face. "Well hes a half starved little scarecrow isnt he?" he retorted observing how thin the boy seemed to be. "Whats your full name?" he knelt down so he'd be at the little boys own height as to address him directly.

"……." He looked back at Sasori who simply nodded his head urging him to answer "K…Kabuto Yakushi sir. Im not really a Yakushi…my parents were killed and a medical ninja took me in"

Orochimaru's smile softened a bit "your very smart aren't you" the sannin stood patting him on the head "so I take it you yourself are quite the medic if that's the case" For the first time Kabuto didn't hesitate to answer, nodding his head not hiding the pride he took in this fact "very much sir"

"You can call me orochi…" he glanced down at him, something of a knowing look in his eyes. Some how seeing that this boy, as pitiful in appearance he may be at the moment, would one day become possibly one of his greatest powers.

Upon this note Sasori left the premises leaving the two alone, Orochimaru's appearance turned serious at the boy. "I see through both of your charades… I know full well that your one of his sleeper puppets" Kabuto blinked and started to make a run for it as Sasori ordered should Orochimaru catch onto their plan.

What Sasori didn't take into consideration was that the chances of a young boy of Kabutos status couldent even dream of out running a Sannin like orochimaru was zero. Without any real effort what so ever he caught the boy holding him still as he performed the necessary jutsus to destroy the strings which bounded him.

Kabuto fell weakly to the floor breathing heavily. He glanced up at Orochimaru unsure of what had happened at first until everything came flooding back into his mind. "I owe you my life….Orochimaru-sama"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kabuto awoke in bed staring up at the ceiling. Night after night He had constantly had the same dream over and over of late. Every night he kept having the reoccurring dream of how he came to Orochimaru's side. The main thing about it that made him ponder was the fact that there was no logical reason behind it. Nothing had changed, nor had he thought about that day for years. What he didn't expect was that everything was about to change….and that day would soon become the most important day of his life.


	2. Chapter 1 Who's Loyal?

Incurable  
Chapter 1

He had always been able to put on a mask. Kabuto Yakushi had always been a master at making himself appear how anyone he came around wanted to see him. Whether he was being the quiet and hesitant fall out genin in Konoha, or the brilliant minded medic that was the power behind Orochimaru's throne he always managed to play his part without falter. That was just the problem however. He had for so long spent his life deceiving that the real Kabuto Yakushi was long forgotten by Those around him, and even himself.

He wasn't really complaining though, he nor anyone else in Otogakure had the time for emotions past false face valued words. Showing such trivial matters or the desire for them made one weak, and in a place like Otogakure weakness is the last thing you wanted. The second you became weak that meant you were useless. Once you were useless you were cast aside and left to die.

Though words were never actually spoken every sound ninja knew it. (At least subconsciously) They all were at least partly aware of the fact that to orochimaru, despite his sugary words, they were no more then his tools to be used in his own gains. Kabuto knew this better then anyone having been there the longest. He was not the first but he had lasted longer then anyone to ever walk through the doorway of Otogakure. This was because he refused to be weak. He was one of the few strong enough to survive.

All in all Kabuto could really care less about emotions. Really he couldent even recall having any feelings. At least not since he lost his family and since he was an infant at the time he couldent even remember that anyway. Really the closest thing he could think of to call emotion was the time he was almost worried about Orochimaru dying and offered his own body as a new vessel. Almost.

Though the thought never consciously crossed his mind Kabuto felt no cause for changing this fact that so well fitted the young man for the last 15 years When talk of sasuke coming on his own to Orochimaru in need of great power began to stir in Otogakure.

Which is more then likely why Kabuto found himself shocked at himself when he found himself getting rather annoyed when he couldent carry conversation with Orochimaru anymore without him pulling the name sasuke out of thin air. Then again after hearing someone's name over a thousand times a day he could assume it would become trying on anyone's nerves. The main thing that shocked him was that he couldent recall EVER becoming annoyed in the slightest by his master before.

"Orochimaru-sama…I felt you should be aware that the mist village is growing suspicious of our-"

"Don't bother with it. Once I have Sasuke-kun's body such matters will become rather trivial"

"But Orochimaru-sama….I understand that you have been long awaiting this but we shouldn't dwell over Sasuke… he may prove, how shall I say this… hard to tame"

"Which is why we should dwell all the more! To prepare for Sasuke-kun's arrival!" His master's voice was actually rather loud and obnoxious at this point.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'LL EVEN ALLOW IT!?" kabuto growled louder then he had meant to after Orochimaru's eccentric behavior got on his final nerve.

Orochimaru simply turned glaring towards Kabuto who for the first time crossed a line that he shouldn't of. Well that wasn't actually true. Far from it actually. What better described it was it was the first time he crossed that line and his silver tongue couldent get him past trouble.

"Are you questioning Sasuke-kun's Loyalty to me?"

LOYALTY!? That little… brat wasn't even here yet and hes already trusted enough to be called 'Loyal'!?

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama" he sighed holding a serious yet somewhat blank look about his face. His self defense was finally coming to him far more eased. "It was a foolish thought"

"A very foolish one…" he hissed coldly raising a brow.

Kabuto mimicked the gesture calmly. When he did this it usually meant he was hiding the fact that in simple terms…orochimaru had him scared near stiff. It was almost an animalistic instinct to him to hide his fear. As a spy he didn't let anyone see his true face, including his master in cases like these. Orochimaru however seemed to always see through the charade but it seemed to amuse the man enough to keep Kabuto as his favorite.

Actually he couldent remember ever not being Orochimarus right hand man since the day he had come to Otogakure. He didn't particularly have an ego about it (rather he didn't notice it as every other ninja in the village agreed he was a spoiled rotten snob) but he was rather thankful that Orochimaru had trusted him enough to grant him with such an honor. Even more so he was thankful that his usefulness to his master still had not ran out. Most people in Otogakure didn't last more then seven years or so, that's why he was so careful to please Orochimaru. At nearly 20 he was older then anyone there (saving Orochimaru in his early 50's, though since the body he now in habited was only about 30 or so he was hardly considered to be old) he was more likely to be sent on one of Orochimaru's suicide missions.

Though he denied the fact that was one of the few things Orochimaru feared. Kabuto Yakushi, the boy with a natural knack at toying with corpses was himself afraid to die. Not so much die but to not be useful to Orochimaru. He had spent his life into serving his master and outside of that had nothing much else to turn to even if Orochimaru did let him live once he no longer had any need for him.

Kabuto sighed to himself realizing Orochimaru had somewhere along the lines left the room.

"Frickin little brat. Whats he done that's so great?" he huffed to himself. Kabuto threw his hands to his hips flouncing about continuing in a mocking tone that made him look more ridiculous then he already did.

"Oh look at me Im Sasuke! I think im so freaking great 'cause my own psychopathic brother killed my whole family but me cause I wasn't worth his effort. Oh im so emo because it's not like theres a million other people who are orphans! Tra-la-la-la-"

"-Kabuto what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked as he reentered the room. Having not seen his master come in the voice startled him sending Kabuto face first to the floor out of shock.

"Oh…uh…Orochimaru-sama……..I was…uh…" Well the truth was out of the question. He couldent very well say 'oh I was just mocking your new vessel cause I hate him.' That's when he glanced away from the Otokage to find that to his side stood none other but said Uchiha.

"Yeah, you wish you were me nurse-boy" he quipped obviously having heard the entire monologue.

"What that I was some whiny self absorbed little brat?" He rose a brow crossing his arms smugly.

"It takes one to know one"

Both glared daggers and flames at each other. The only thing the two agreed oncoming out right here and now. They both despised each other.


	3. Chapter 2 Equal Power?

Incurable  
Chapter 2

Ever since the moment Sasuke strutted into the village, the daily going-ons became a living hell. Particularly for Kabuto. Yes there was still the daily jobs he had, had before Uchiha came along such as paperwork, lab duties, medical research and then more paperwork, making sure people were doing their own jobs, tending to Orochimaru, then of course his favorite part of the job even more paperwork. Now on top of that he had to cater to the little prince's whims which daily grew more and more ridiculous. From complaining about his room (that in reality was second best to orochimarus), to the constant demand that his clan symbol be placed on the back of anything he was to wear, to being the worlds pickiest eater and demanding that his food be completely remade should even the most pointless matter at hand was wrong with it. In short – Sasuke was being a royal pain in the ass.

Probably his biggest headache was the fact that no one else seemed to be on the receiving end of the never ceasing torment. As a matter of fact everyone else seemed to actually like Uchiha.

Even still despite everything Kabuto still forced himself to do as he was asked. The only reason behind it though was because to stay on Orochimaru's good side, was to get on Sasuke's by being sure he had every reason to let Orochimaru use him as a vessel, and Kabuto had no desire what so ever to not be on Orochimaru's good side.

"Hey Pony-boy" Sasuke's now ever present voice mocked from behind. Kabuto flinched, gritting his teeth before turning to face him forcing himself to hide a look of disgust with as much effort it would take to hide a look of pain if you got your foot run over by a truck. "You busy?" the mocking tone not leaving Uchiha's voice.

"Not that its any concern to a whiny little brat like you but yes" he snarled turning back around in his chair going back to looking over some follow up work from the last mission he had been on. It had been what seemed ages ago since he had been on a mission, once again all thanks gone towards Sasuke for that.

"Perfect then you won't be needing this then" he smirked grabbing the back of the chair that Kabuto was seated in.

"Wont be needing wh-"Without any warning Sasuke yanked the chair out from under him causing Kabuto to fall smashing his chin into the hard wooden desk with a loud crack. Whether the desk had cracked or his jaw or more then likely both couldent full be told.

Sasuke did little more then seer victoriously about causing pain to the village medic who was rubbing his jaw to be sure that it hadn't broken on impact. "Sasuke Im REALLY Getting Sick of You Damnit!"

"Yes well you know what Yakushi…Too bad. Cause you're stuck with me." He replied through a near sadistic chuckle walking off dragging kabutos chair behind him the back legs scraping against the stone floor making a horrible scratching noise.

Kabuto grumbled something to himself leaning onto his desk. After a moment or so the sound of splintering wood could be heard and before he had the chance to register what was happening the desk collapsed out from under him breaking in half without any reason and for the second time that day sending kabuto to the floor with a thud.

"Oh yeah I was training and ran out of targets hope you don't mind" the mocking tone of false innocents that clearly states "and if you do have a problem with it I don't give a shit"

"DAMNIT SASUKE THAT IS IT"

The raven haired teen turned around to see Kabuto storming out of his room and down the hall towards him, A gash on the side of his head healing itself on the way. Once said wound was gone nothing was left on his face but an expression of unrestrained rage.

For the first time the medic could recall, Kabuto had thrown away his mask completely. The first time he could consciously remember ever being pushed far enough to not show himself as others wanted to see him. At that moment he showed his real emotions, and he was ready to kill. Sasuke on the other hand just held a cool look about his face.

All of the commotion however had unsurprisingly drawn attention and there was quite a crowd behind sasuke at this point including the sound four. (Kimimaro was still in the hospital so they had for the time being lost a member of the 5 man team and upon discovering he was more then likely permanently bed ridden even after bringing him back after the incident with Gaara had decided to change their title back to four) Kabuto snarled paying no care towards those around the scene shoving an innocent bystander into the wall in order to reach his target only stopping when he was close enough to see even the tiniest scars from the senbon that had nearly killed him what seemed like centuries ago when he had fought Haku. Against the boys pale skin they were normally invisible and one would have to be nearly nose to nose with sasuke to even barely see them, which was just how Kabuto was.

"Since the very day you got here Uchiha you've insulted me, tormented me, and been nothing more then a fuckin spoiled little brat! If it wasn't for Orochimaru-sama I wouldent put up with you but remember Sasuke-kun I.out.rank.you."

Sasuke despite all that had been said wasn't even fazed by the comment or the tone it had been said in. "looks to me like someone feels like their place as the child molesters favorite lap bitch is being threatened" he hissed coldly

It took Kabuto a moment to stop stammering looking for a come back. Normally such things wouldent happen and a comment sharper then any blade would cross his tongue without any self injury but for one reason or another, such simplicity escaped him. "H-how dare you speak of Orochimaru-sama that way!?" Even in his rage he could hear how pitiful the retort sounded and was kicking himself for not being able to think of something, ANYTHING would have sounded better then that!

"Aw whats the matter Kabuto-san?" the 'san' part was slurred rather sarcastically. "Am I beginning to ruffle you up too much…or maybe you having feelings for him?"

"As a matter of fact its something called 'respect'. Something that YOU could learn a bit about" he replied sharply trying to hide how flustered he had gotten.

"I never knew enjoying being raped was respect" his voice low and cold

"For your information Uchiha he's never laid a hand on me" Kabuto snarled through gritted teeth, getting more and more upset by the second. Not only by the fact that he was implying that he was Orochimaru's play toy but also that Orochimaru had such interests. Ok well….yeah Kabuto wasn't stupid. He had easily come to the conclusion that Orochimaru was a gay and more then likely a pedophile but rapist was something he was not and anyone who disrespected his master, even if it was another sound ninja was not tolerated by Kabuto.

"Oh I see now. You're not even good enough to rape. You're just trying to get him to."

Something inside kabuto snapped at that moment. Eyes quite literally going red. Any thought of Orochimaru's orders to make Sasuke happy completely forgotten as he grabbed Uchiha by the collar slamming him into the stone wall. "I SAID Don't Talk About Him Like That!" he snarled emphasizing each and every word.

"KABUTO!" Orochimarus enraged voice bellowed through the hallway. "Put.Him.Down.Now" he hissed his voice deadly and cold

Kabuto glanced back at his master through the corner of his eyes. Even after they had faded back to normal, even after hearing his masters demanding voice he still didn't move away from Sasuke.

"do as he says kabuto" sasuke mocked whispering only loud enough for Kabuto himself to hear "obedient little bitches like you always do as their told"

"That's and Order Yakushi!"

He snarled angrily, forcibly pulling his finers away from Sasuke glaring down at Uchiha once he hit the floor before turning on his heel beginning to storm off down the hallway. He would have been free to go fume had Orochimaru not stopped him.

"Apologize to Sasuke-kun" he hissed flatly

"APOLOGIZE!?" Kabuto coughed "Sasuke's the one who started it!"

"Kabuto! Apologize to sasuke then your going to come with me so we can have a discussion about your obedience and your life here in Otogakure and if that life will continue to exist or not" he threatened.

"But…I…" Once more Kabuto continued to stammer hopelessly, desperate to find a proper explanation that would not further enrage the man and still get out of having to apologize to the brat. Sadly enough for him though he had no results.

Clenching his fists he forced himself to swallow his bride as he growled out a sentence he really had no desire to say "I---'m s-s-s-sorry. It was my f-f-f-fault s-" he paused glaring death at Uchiha who wore a smug grin at kabutos obviously forced words and the even more obvious insincerity of them. The cocky expression only brought back his rage. "UCHIHA"

Sasuke's grin only twisted up even more making Kabuto's desire to smack it off his face grow even more hard to resist. "I believe to you it's 'Sasuke-sama….not Uchiha'. NO sasuke wasn't one to let things go even after he won. He was going to milk this for all he could.

"yeah you wish brat" kabuto grumbled under his breath going back to Orochimaru's side who was quite for quite an awkward moment before dropping a hand heavily onto kabutos shoulder "show sasuke proper respect"

"WHAT!? OROCHIMARU-SAMA! You CANT expect me to equal him to-"

"I can and I do Kabuto" he glared down at the medic an expression that very clearly stated he was being dead serious.

He looked to the prodigy for once that day not glaring. By this point he had gone from a blind rage to distress in such a short time it shocked those still brave enough to have stayed to watch. Even so in his mind nothing stood out more then the desire to cut out Sasuke's arrogant tongue.

Kabuto looked down to his feet defeatedly. There was no way around it. There never had been and there never would be. "…forgive me sasuke-s-" once more he cut himself short his conscious giving him a good kick in the ass

He had nearly killed sasuke. Had Kakashi not intervened this wouldent be happening. Not only that but before that he had, had to save Sasuke's LIFE. If it hadn't been for him Sasuke Naruto and Sakura would of probably gotten themselves killed by a bunch of rain ninja. NO! They wouldent of even found them Sakura and Naruto would have been left unconscious and sasuke would of still died out there more then likely. He owed him his life. Sasuke was a vessel nothing more if not something less he was no equal to Orochimaru so there was no reason he would start treating him as if he were one.

He looked up his glare coming back growling at sasuke spitting in his face pushing by and storming off past the crowd. As he walked on his voice echoed through the hallway "I will NEVER serve you!" and with that he turned a corner vanishing from sight.

Orochimaru however was far from pleased with the young mans behavior. "Sasuke-kun I do hate to cut things short but-" the snake sannin smiled with his typical 'wouldent-you-like-to-know-what-I-have-in-store' smirk taking Sasuke's chin in his hand.

"I have business I must tend to" and with that final comment the kage walked off in half a gliding manner following the same route that Kabuto had taken.

"Your really pushing your luck kid" someone from the nearly depleted crowd behind sasuke said with somewhat of an interest. By the voice he recognized it as the sound ninja he had met back at the exams.

"No more then you. Last I checked you're the one who physically attacked him at the Chunnin exams" Sasuke replied not really caring what the sound ninja thought in the least

"Not the point" Dosu pointed out "Orochimaru wasn't there. You mess with that kid around here if Orochimaru finds out you usually get messed up. You just got lucky today."

Sasuke turned looking at him from the side of his face. "Not anymore, you see things change. After all…who would he be more willing to sacrifice? His new body…or a troublesome medic?"


	4. Chapter 3 Punishment

Incurable  
Chapter 3

Kabuto sighed to himself flipping through a stack of paperwork. By stack that meant 3 pages. It was times like this he wished he would stop doing such anal things like staying a week and a half ahead of schedule on his work. It was times like this he wished he had work to take his mind off of his bad mood.

He sighed heavily pushing through the heavy door to the medical lab where Kimimaro lay.

"Same as always" Kimimaro sighed. Despite appearing like something out of some kind of Sci-fi film from all of the IV's and tubes running in and out of the pale man he still had a slight laugh in his voice.

"Sorry to hear it" Kimimaro and Kabuto had for a long time been friends since long before Kimi's prolonged stay in the medical lab began. Their routine had virtually became mechanical so they could answer each other before any questions were asked.

"You're not though kabuto…"

Despite his foul mood kabuto smiled slightly turning towards Kimi. He had figured that once the man had spent so much time incapacitated it had left Kimimaro with somewhat of a psychic quality, as he always seemed to know everything going on before anyone else in the village including Orochimaru many a time. 

"Angry at Sasuke?"

Kabuto glanced over his shoulder giving a small obviously sarcastic huff of a laugh before turning back to the wall of computers. He sighed breaking the moment or so of silence left between the two of them "angry isnt really the word im looking for"

"Jealous then, because he chose Sasuke's body over yours. You were always so strange like that. Who else would so willingly offer themselves as a vessel to a man who so obviously only sees you as a tool"

Kabuto still somehow held a weak smile. It was true. As it had crossed his minds many a time before despite his life binding loyalty to Orochimaru he knew full well he was seen as no more then a piece in Orochimaru's sick game of chess. Granted he knew full well he was more to Orochimaru then a mere pawn and would be used more wisely then many of the others but he still was an expendable piece should it come between his or orochimarus life. Kimimaro how ever was no different. Blindly loyal by his own choice. Willing to make the ultimate sacrifice and give his body to Orochimaru. He was one of the few that Orochimaru had actually informed of his plan to use him and he willing agreed. 

"Well isnt that the pot calling the Kettle black?" his voice more of a gentle laugh trying to break the tension more then the seriousness he used when talking to anyone other then Kimi.

"I offered myself because that was my reason. That was my point for being here. That is…before I grew ill. Now my point in life is to find reason for existence. Your point is around Orochimaru-sama…not to be Orochimaru-sama himself"

There was a dead silence for the next hour or so between the two of them. Only broken by an occasional cough and Kabuto's typing at the keyboard. Neither faced the other but Kimimaro didn't need to see his face to know that Kabuto was still upset over Sasuke. All suspicions confirmed when Kabuto let out a long drag sigh continuing the conversation as if there had been no pause.

"Kimi…don't take this the wrong way but I…I wish he would of chosen you. I mean….Im glad your still you but-"

He was interrupted when Orochimaru came slamming through the door eyes flashing. The sannin only got this look in one instance. When he was thoroughly pissed off. "WHAT Did I Just Witness Out There Kabuto!?" he thundered glaring death at the medic.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" he replied urgently. The same urgentness he used when it was direly important to convince Orochimaru otherwise of what he thought was right. "I must protest against you equaling him to YOU. I understand his importance to your success but hes mealy a-"

"And I must protest against YOU disobeying me!" he hissed in a blood lusting tone, Kimimaro's presence went completely neglected as the two stared each other down.

"He must learn respect hes just a worthless little brat!"

The Otokage's face tinted red from anger as he swiftly raised a hand cracking the back of it sharply across Kabuto's face.

The whole world around Kabuto seemed to freeze. He'd never been struck by Orochimaru before. Yelled and threatened yes but actual physical abuse from his master was something foreign to him. Not that he was ignorant to pain. Far from that. Some how though getting back handed across the face by his master hurt more then any stab or battle wound he had ever received.

By the time the young medic came back to his conscious mind he was tumbling limply across the floor only coming to a painful stop when he slammed into a cold stone wall.

"I agree, Kabuto Yakushi…that Someone does indeed need to re-learn what the meaning of 'respect' and 'loyalty' is"

Kabuto gave no response beyond sitting up and staring weakly at the ground, mouth partly agape. He was too lost in his own world to even really hear his master's words. It still hadn't fully registered in his mind what had happened.

"And one thing it is not…is ignoring your master when hes talking to you" Orochimaru hissed not a fleck of forgiveness in his voice.

When even after the warning he still didn't answer Orochimaru only grew even more enraged, grabbing Kabuto's ponytail lifting him up by it causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Kabuto, I never before have had to, nor have had the desire to punish you before. I would very much like to keep it that way. The question that remains now is that….do you want to keep it that way?"

Between trying to snap fully back into the real world, his gasping and whimpering from the stinging pain of not only being suspended by the hair on the tender area of the back of his neck but also (and even more so) the thought of Orochimaru lashing out at him he some how managed to choke out an answer. "n-no" he whimpered as he tried to force back tears.

"O-Orchi-himaru-sama! I-I-Forgive Me! I wa-asnt myself!" he pleaded as Orochimarus long slender fingers began to tangle into his hair that felt like it would begin to start tearing out of the back of his head any moment now.

The sannin at first didn't seem to believe the teary-eyed medic's plea for forgiveness. His only response was raising a brow as a tear ran down Kabutos face. He swiped a finger down the young boy's face wiping away the tear before roughly dropping him to the cold floor.

"Not yourself you say?" Orochimaru questioned suspiciously. "Is that also your explanation to why you have been so foul towards Sasuke?"

"…..Hai Orochimaru-sama" he replied blankly, eyes back on the floor. "My bad blood began to boil"

'Bad Blood' was what he would always say when referring to the ugly side of him that would show itself when under pressure. Both Orochimaru and himself accepted it as a side effect from being Sasori's puppet. Even released from his Jutsu it could be assumed that at least part of tat still lay dormant inside of him.

"Bad blood hn?" he questioned sighing exasperated and exhaustedly. A tone that clearly stated that he was going to go with the medic's story even if it was just because he was in no mood to argue at the moment.

Orochimaru rubbed his eyes shaking his head then sighed again "Very well. I'll forgive you this time Kabuto. This time"

Even after the Otokage had left the room and Kimimaro came hurrying to his side Kabuto did nothing more but sit on the floor shivering. The pain in the back of his head suddenly coming on. His biggest concern on his mind though was trying to figure out what it was that was more disturbing to him. Being lashed at….or being lashed at by Orochimaru.


End file.
